The present invention relates to Golf Games.
There are a number of golf games in the field of the present invention, the majority are putting games, in which a putter is used to putt a ball to a round hole or round ball receiving depression simulating a hole.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel golf chipping game, uniquely structured to put spin on a golf ball, and set up a variety of combination shots that will make the game interesting for the novice as well as the professional. A game that can be played and enjoyed by those who are physically or otherwise inaccessible to outdoor golf.
Accordingly, besides the primary objective of the applicant's invention, several other objectives and advantages are:
(a) To provide an intriguing indoor golf chipping game that requires a high degree of concentration, skill and strategy to become a proficient player. PA1 (b) to provide a novel golf chipping game with a target area that will entrap an oncoming golf ball, that is chipped into the target area at a speed equivalent to the speed needed to chip a golf ball into a regulation size golf hole on an outdoor golf course. PA1 (c) to provide an indoor golf game so challenging as to preoccupy the player and give the same therapeutic effect as playing an outdoor round of golf. PA1 (d) to provide a portable golf chipping game, small and light enough to be carried in an attache case or overnight travel bag, whereby one would have it available for use whether in an office, motel, pro-shop, or other suitable confined area. PA1 (e) to provide an interesting, simple, and durable golf chipping game apparatus that can be manufactured economically for sale to the general public. PA1 (f) to provide a golf chipping game that can be played by one person or can be played competitively by two or more players. PA1 (g) to provide a golf chipping game and practice apparatus that rewards a player for imparting spin to a golf ball with a chipping club, when playing the game. PA1 (h) to provide a novel golf chipping game with five or more scoring positions so located that when balls occupy the scoring positions they would be in a position to drop into a regulation size golf hole. PA1 (i) to provide a precision indoor golf chipping game, that will appeal to the perfectionist characteristics of core golfers. A game that requires a ball to be chipped with near perfect speed and direction. A game that will deflect a ball that is chipped to the target area at a high rate of speed. A game that will reject a ball that is hit to the target area in the wrong direction. A game that is however fair and will intercept and entrap a ball that is played to the target area with proper speed and direction.